Former Friends,Maybe Friends Again
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: Miley likes Nick.But when Nick tells the world who he likes,will her heart heal? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**It All Started with one interview…….**

",what girl do you like?"

"Oh,Anna from the new band The Barbie Girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**It seemed innocent,till she watched it…….**

Miley turned off the TV,eyes filling with tears.

How could her friend do this to her?

**It trapped two friends in jealousy………….**

"HOW COULD YOU ANNA?!?!?!"Miley screamed at the sad and angry blond.

"HOW COULD I WHAT?!?!?"Anna shrieked.

"STEAL NICK!!!!!"Miley yelled,tears pouring out of her eyes.

**And broke hearts as well………………….**

Anna cried on her silk bedspread,thinking of all the good times with Miley.

She was ashamed.

But she had to give Miley Cyrus something for yelling at her like that.

Revenge.

**Will kissing the Jonas be enough?**

I don't want to hurt Miley even more, she thought,as she felt Nick's lips against her's.

When Anna broke away from him,she saw Miley's eyes fill with tears.

This was not how she planned she had given Miley Ray Cyrus revenge.

And it was more painful then she thought it would be.

**Will the friendship ever come back?**


	2. What Started It All

"Nick,the phone's for you!" Joe called. Nick ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nick Jonas?"

"That's me!"

A laugh went through the line."Well, , would you mind do an interview to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the Nicholas Only album(A/N:He is 18,and he released an album called Nicholas Only 5 years earlier.(Made up, don't shell out $ on eBay looking for it!)

"You got a deal!"

"Awesome!"

"When?"

"Hmmm, today at 2:00?"

"I'll see you there."

The line went dead. "What's going on?"Joe asked. "I'm doing an interview to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Nicholas Only." Nick replied casually. Interviews weren't anything new. Nick had broken off the Jonas Brothers many years ago, and became a solo artist. His duets included Britney Spears(Who was quite nice, actually),Hilary Duff, and Selena Gomez.(Who is now known for her fashion line).Nick went up to his bedroom to get ready.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Nick walked to the studio, where Michelle Turner, the interviewer, was sitting in a red velvet chair. "Hey, I'm Nick Jonas." He told her, extending his hand. She looked at him with a big smile. "Hi, Mr. Jonas. How are you today?" She smiled, shaking his hand. "Good, thanks." "Ok, we're live in 20 minutes, so feel free to go freshen yourself up in the dressing rooms over there."Nick thanked her and walked to the rooms. He opened the door with the big words, "**MEN DRESSING ROOM" **and peered inside. No one was getting dressed(it would be gross if he saw someone dress),so he walked inside. He looked around. The walls were a dark blue, and beanbags were scattered around the room. There was a couch and a bed for late-night residents, or heavy nappers. He looked at the mirror, and hair stuff and makeup(makeup for boys?)were scattered around the table. He didn't need any of it, so he just brushed his teeth. Nick looked at the clock, and he saw it had been near 20 minutes. As he entered the studio, he saw Michelle waving at him. He sat in the seat she pointed at and waited for the interview to start. "And…..action!"The cameraman told Michelle. She smiled at the camera. "Welcome viewers! Today our special guest is….Nick Jonas!" The audience clapped and whooped. "So, Mr. Jonas, we put up a poll on our website for the most-wanted answer, and they want to know-Mr. Jonas,who do you like?"

"Oh, Anna from that new band the Barbie Girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**Yeah, cool , right? I know "Yeah" isn't a cliffhanger,**

**but it leads up to the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	3. Former Friend,Maybe Foe Now

**Ok, here's the next chapter. This time, it focuses on Miley.**

The interviewer asked who he liked. He responded Anna from the Barbie Girls.

Miley turned off the Tv, tears filling her eyes.

How could her friend do this to her?

Anna Katherine, the lead singer of the new hit band The Barbie Girls, and her best friend Lena Shay were close with Miley. The girls had met at the premiere of the new Britney Spears movie(A/n:Britney might be featured in this story ,but since it's been a few years, in the story she has cleaned up.),and had been friends ever since. Miley played what had happened in her head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Here comes Britney herself, with close friends from the new Barbie Girl band, Anna Katherine and Lena Shay!"The announcer, well ,announced .Britney waved at the crowd and she and the other two girls signed autographs. "Who else is coming ?Ex-Disney star and new star of reality series, 'Best Of Both Worlds :A look at Miley Cyrus,' , Miley Cyrus!" Miley waved and touched fan's hands as she approached Britney, Anna, and Lena. "Hi Miley ,I'm Anna. I'm a huge fan." Anna gushed as the star approached them. "Thank you !You girls are awesome!"_(A/n:Yes,Britney is supposed to be in the band!)_Miley smiled. "Thanks." The Barbie Girls said at the same time. "No problem. Now, let's go watch the movie." Miley said, extending her arms .The three other girls linked arms and they skipped into the theater._

_(Flashback over)_

It seemed all over now.

She loved Nick. She had since he guest starred on Hannah Montana, and still loved him. And now he was getting stolen. By one of her best friends. The girl on speed dial. The girl who had given Miley a shoulder to cry on.

But, now she was crying, and that shoulder seemed to be one of a traitor.

**Here's chapter next chapter will…………………you'll find out in the next chapter! I'm evil aren't I? Haha.**


	4. Jealousy Leads Into A Bedroom

**Here's the chapter! Yeah,this one will focus more on other characters, not just one. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Anna and Lena. I asked to own Miley but Disney said no. ********I don't own Britney songs, either. Or Britney. I asked for her, but they said no.**

Miley didn't sleep that night.

She was too busy wondering if Anna was a friend or foe now.

She glanced at the clock.2 a.m. .She sat up and removed the covers. The crying girl walked into the bathroom and stared at her tear stained face in the mirror. "Anna," She whispered. "How could you?"

Britney, Anna, and Lena sat in Anna's bedroom discussing a new song. "I'm thinking a song about how teenagers are overprotected."(A/n:I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman.)Britney suggested. Anna thought it over and replied, "Great idea, Brit." Britney nodded with a smile. "Yeah, seriously, Britney. It's an awesome idea." Lena said, putting her arm around Britney's shoulders. "You guys are great friends." Britney smiled, hugging the two girls. Just then, Anna's phone rang with Miley's tone. ''Oh, hold on guys, Miley texted me."She opened her phone and read the message.

**Hey, Anna.**

**Hey, Milez.**

**Can u come over? I need to talk to u.**

**Sure, Miley.**

**Now plz.**

**I'm on my way.**

She closed her phone and told her friends, "I'm going over Miley's. See you guys later."She grabbed her purse and walked outside. She walked out to her car and sat in the front seat. As she started the engine, she wondered why Miley needed her. She began to drive and parked when she saw Miley's house. Miley was in the driveway ,and Anna waved .Anna stepped out of the car and hugged her friend. Miley broke away quickly. Silently, she led a confused Anna into her bedroom.

Where Anna soon learned she should not have come.


	5. A Fight Between Friends

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I know, I know, you're waiting really patiently for the big fight between Anna and Miley. It'll be in this chapter. Maybe.**

**You already got your disclaimer. JUST READ ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

"Miley, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"You."Miley whispered.

"Huh? What did I do?"

After that, Miley's temper boiled over.

"HOW COULD YOU ANNA?!?!?!"Miley screamed at the sad and angry blonde.

"HOW COULD I WHAT?!?!?!" Anna shrieked.

"STEAL NICK!"Miley yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"What are you talking about???"Anna asked, eyes narrowing.

"You stole Nick, man-stealing bottle blond!"Miley yelped, makeup tie dying her clothes.

"Huh???"

"Nick admitted on LIVE television that he liked you!"

"What??"

"He did!" Miley switched on the TV, where the interview was re-running.

"Mr. Jonas, who do you like?"

"Oh, Anna from that new band The Barbie Girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Miley turned the TV off again. "See?"

Anna's eyes widened.

"H-h-he likes me?"

"Duh!"Miley told her.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I thought that too."Miley pushed Anna out the door. "Bye Anna."Anna was left in the rain, which fitted the occasion. "I'm sorry…"She whispered. She never should have came.


	6. Nick Admits

**Ok, here's a chapter…..my A key on the keyboard won't really work, so feel free to tell me where A's are missing. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NO DISCLAIMERS!!!**

Anna looked at the Cyrus house door with blazing eyes. She didn't want Miley to hate her. She wanted to have girl conversations with Miley on the phone. She wanted to text her. She wanted to hug her. Anna's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her car crying. Just then, her phone rang. Anna glanced the caller I.D. Nick. She opened the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annie. Its Mr. President."

"What do you want?"She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Did I do something Annie?"

"First, stop calling me Annie, Second, yes, you did."

"What?"

"You made Miley hate me."

"How?"

"By telling the world you like me."

"Uh……..when did I do that?"

"That interview with Michelle Turner."

"Oh…I do like you….."

"Yeah, and Miley likes you."With that, she hung up.

Nick's eyes were wide. He had liked Miley. But at that time, she liked Cody Linely. (A/N: GET A CLUE NICK!! SHE LOVES YOU!!)

This was bad.

**Like it? I hope! I know it's short but I like it.R&R!**


	7. Anna's Night

**Here's the chapter. Thank you for reading if you are!!!!!!!!!!! PS: Still not very good A key**

Anna sat down on her bed. She was trying to be strong and not cry, but she knew she would soon enough. Her phone rang again and again, with Nick, Joe, and sometimes Kevin (Who barely spoke to her) leaving messages. The only people she would answer to were Lena, Demi (Lovato) and Britney. She wasn't crying still by the third hour in her room. The only thing on her face was a very blank look.

It had been seven hours. Anna hadn't eaten, slept, or anything during that time. Tears were trapped inside her eyes as she sat there. She was tucked under the blankets staring at the cloud painted ceiling. The phone rang on and off all night.

Finally, exactly at 12 o clock midnight, she started bawling.

Anna cried on her silk bedspread, thinking of all the good times with Miley.

She was ashamed.

But she had to give Miley Cyrus something for yelling at her like that.

Revenge.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!**

**Yes it's short, but there's not much to picture if Anna did nothing all night. Plus, I just got home from a MAJOR shopping spree, so I'm out of energy. Thanks for reading, I love reviews! :D**


End file.
